Memory dies are used in a wide variety of integrated package (e.g. semiconductor) applications. These integrated package applications may include a high Input/Output (IO) count (1000+ IO connections) instead of a normal IO count (100 IO connections). However, a high IO count generally includes a large area for the IO connections as well as extensive interconnections between the memory die and other components in the integrated package including other memory dies. To implement high IO count memory dies, like wide IO or high bandwidth memory (HBM), and the included interconnections in an integrated package for a specific target capacity (such as 4 GB using four 1 GB memory die), a through substrate via (TSV) is considered as a viable option since conventional PoP or side by side integrated packages have a limit on the number of IO counts due to the limited space available for the IO connections and interconnections. But implementing a TSV in an integrated package is a costly process as well as not being compatible with current business models. Thus, target capacity high IO memories would benefit from implementation in an integrated package without the use of TSVs.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, apparatus, and methods provided hereby.